A Life Worth Living
by LorMenari
Summary: Will things turn upside down when Derek and Casey finally let their feelings show? chap. 26 is just A/N
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story ever on here. I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

The way she smiled. The way she laughed. Everything about Casey McDonald was perfect. Perfect for any other guy but him. He was her step-brother. He was supposed to tease her and make her mad and that's it. So why did he get butterflies in his stomach every time she said his name?

"Derek, I want you to stop being so rude to Max," she was doing it again...saying his name.

"Get real Casey. That's never going to happen."

"Max is my boyfriend, Derek, and he comes over here quite often. It wouldn't kill you to at least be civil to him."

Derek winced at the title 'boyfriend.' "Case, that just might be too much to ask..." Why did she look so good and smell so good?

Casey was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a scoop necked tank top that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Her hair was perfectly straight and she had a conservative amount of make-up on. Yes, she was perfect and Derek really wanted to reach out, take her in his arms and kiss her peach flavored lips.

"Look, Case, I think you should just dump the guy. He just doesn't seem smart enough for you," that was the understatement of the year and as far as Derek was concerned, no guy was smart enough or good enough for that matter for Casey.

"Whatever Derek, Max is coming over tonight so you better behave!" and then Casey walked out of the room leaving Derek with his thoughts.

"How did I know what flavor lip gloss Casey wore? And why do I even care?" Derek thought to himself as he sat down on his chair and flipped on the T.V.

Marti ran downstairs and jumped beside Derek. "Derek, let's play dress-up!"

Derek rolled his eyes at his little sister. He really didn't want to play dress-up tonight especially with Max coming over. He would watch that guy like a hawk. "Marti, Casey's friend - eh boyfriend is coming over tonight. We shouldn't play dress-up."

"What's his name?" Marti asked.

"Max"

"Casey and Max sitting in a tree..." Marti ran off singing the song through the house.

Derek cringed at the song Marti started singing. Casey and Max doing anything together sounded awful to him.

Max and Casey were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Derek had propped himself in his chair and would not leave for anything. He didn't even know what movie the couple was watching, he was too busy watching Max and making sure his hands didn't go anywhere they weren't supposed to go. So far, so good. In fact, Max wouldn't even touch Casey with Derek in the room which made Casey very mad. But she wouldn't let Derek know that. Finally, the movie was finished and Max got up to leave.

"Well, Casey, it's been great. I'll call you tomorrow," Max leaned in for the kiss but saw Derek and kissed her on the cheek instead of the lips. Then, he walked out the door and left.

"Thanks a lot Derek. Not only did you ruin my alone time with Max, but you ruined our goodnight kiss."

Derek looked at her for a moment. She really was beautiful. If only they weren't step-siblings, they could be together. It could be Casey and him watching a movie together. Casey giving him a goodnight kiss.

He placed his hand on her face, trying to be rude about it, but it came out soft. "Sorry, Case, but this is my house too and I wanted to watch the movie." He then ran off to his room, afraid of the thoughts that were playing in his mind and how he wanted to kiss her.

Casey just stood there watching Derek run up the stairs. He made her more mad than anyone that she knew. He also left her feeling dizzy after he touched her, especially when he put his hand on her face like he just did. Casey lifted her hand to feel the spot when she realized she was just being silly. There was nothing different about the way he had just touched her. And the only reason she got dizzy was because she was so angry. Yeah, that had to be it. Feeling relieved she headed up the stairs and into her room.

The weekend went by normally. Derek tried his best to act like Casey was annoying while thoughts of how fantastic she was plagued him. On Sunday, George, Derek's dad, and Nora, Derek's step-mom and Casey's mom, decided that the family was going to go to the local health club after breakfast. Derek was not thrilled at this idea but they had a hockey rink there and he could spend his time practicing for the big game on Wednesday night. Lizzie and Edwin were going to play soccer in the field outside the health club and Marti was going to go swimming with Casey.

After breakfast, the kids went to their rooms and changed into appropriate clothes and came back down. Derek was the first one ready. He had all his hockey equipment and was sitting in his chair waiting. Lizzie and Edwin followed after. Then, down came Marti and finally Casey. She walked down the stairs in a brown and pink striped bikini with a cute cover up. When Derek looked up at her, he nearly stopped breathing. She looked amazing. Her hair was in cute loose pig tails and her body was very tan.

"I changed my mind, I want to go swimming too," and Derek ran upstairs to grab his swim trunks.

* * *

**Hmm...wonder what's going to happen when Derek decides to go swimming with Casey? Will his Dad and Nora suspect anything? What will Casey think? Please read and review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry about the time lapses and not informing y'all when time changed...I had them originally but somehow they didn't save! Well, I have them now! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

As Derek was in his room, he began to wonder why he wanted to go swimming. "Because Derek you're hopeless...you like Casey," he told himself but them pushed that thought out of his head knowing nothing could ever happen between them.

Casey didn't understand why Derek would rather go swimming instead of playing his all time favorite sport: hockey.

Derek ran downstairs with trunks in hand just to be thrown looks of confusion and suspicion. "Crap Derek...think...think..." he thought.

"What? I just realized there's bound to be some hot lifeguards!" Derek covered up quickly.

The family then understood and questioned Derek no further. Casey rolled her eyes but felt sick inside. "Why am I feeling this way?" she questioned herself. "Who cares what girls Derek checks out or kisses or has sex with...the pig!" But she knew that her feelings were a little too intense for just thinking Derek was her pig-headed step-brother.

- - - - -

Casey and Marti were splashing around in the water and Derek was talking to some blond lifeguard who looked to Casey like her boobs were fake and about to fall out the top as she was leaning down towards Derek to flirt. There were quite a few people in the pool with Casey and Marti. A very cute guy who looked a bit older than Casey and Derek was checking Casey out. Derek watched him out of the corner or his eye. He saw him stride over to where Casey and Marti were playing.

"Hi there. I'm Bret. And you're name has to be Angel because you look like you fell from Heaven," he said looking straight at Casey.

Derek heard this 'Bret' guy and laughed at his attempt at a pick-up line when he realized that Casey was getting out of the water to say hi to Bret. Didn't she realize that his line was lame?

"Hi! I'm Casey. And this is my step-sister, Marti." She reached out to shake his hand.

"Hi Martha," he said basically blowing her off.

"It's Marti!" Marti screamed.

"Cute kid. Wow, Casey you are beautiful. So why are you and this kid here alone?" he asked.

At that point Derek couldn't take anymore of it. Besides flirting with Casey, he had been rude to his Smarti. He walked over to where they were standing and just before Casey could respond, Derek put his arm around Casey.

"They're not here alone. They're with me," Derek said threateningly.

"What are you her boyfriend?" Bret asked.

"N-" was all Casey could get out before Derek jumped in.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Anyone would be crazy not to have already grabbed Casey up. She's smart and compassionate," then Derek lowered his voice to a near whisper so Marti or Casey wouldn't hear the rest. "Not to mention she's fucking hot and way too good for you or me."

"Uh sorry dude. Didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend," Bret backed off and decided to leave Casey alone.

- - - - -

Casey kept trying to ask Derek why he said that stuff to Bret, but all she got was him mumbling something about "his Smarti."

Derek had locked himself in his room trying to figure out his thoughts. He heard a knock on his door and then Casey came in.

"Get out."

"I don't want to talk about what happened earlier and why you said I was your...girlfriend... I mean, I'm very curious but I won't ask. My mom asked me to come up here and tell you dinner was ready."

"Look, he was hitting on you and you have a boyfriend. That's why I did it."

"But you don't even like Max. And you hit on girls with boyfriends all the time. In fact, you're a main component of why so many couples in our high school break up."

"That may be true," _why did Casey have to be so smart and so nosy?_ "but you're my step-sister and that guy was older and you're not ready for an older guy. Plus he came no closer to being good enough for you than Max does. So drop it Case. I'll be down for dinner in a minute." he said basically telling her to go away.

- - - - -

The past week went by in a flash. Derek didn't try to fight with Casey once. In fact, he didn't even talk to her. Max and Casey were going through some hard times. Casey was coming home upset every day and even though this completely killed Derek, he didn't try to do anything. Mid-Saturday Casey was having a very heated conversation with Max on the phone.

"Fine Max! If you want to go to that dumb party of your ex-girlfriend's instead of going out with me tonight then, go! But we're over. For good!" and then Casey slammed the phone down. She was shaking and crying.

Derek had heard the whole conversation. He was going to that party tonight too, and he decided he would kill Max tonight. But right now, Casey was downstairs in tears. "Man, I hate tears...but no one else is home...I can't let her hurt on her own," he thought.

Casey was sitting on the couch holding herself in a ball. Derek went and sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

"Case, calm down. Max is a complete jerk. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of him tonight, just stop crying for me please, I can't handle it."

Casey finally stopped crying and looked up at Derek.

"I'm sorry. I know you can't handle tears."

"It's not just the tears, Case, I can't handle you crying. Or being hurt. You don't deserve it."

"Derek..." she said halfway moaning his name.

"God, Case, don't say my name that way...I can't handle it. I won't be able to control what I do."

"Der, what are you trying to say?"

* * *

**Alright I'll probably put chapter 3 up later tonight so y'all won't have to wait too long!! Thanks a lot and please rate and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I have chapter 3 up already. Sorry it's not as long as the other's but I kind of like this chapter either way!**

* * *

"It's complicated Case. I mean, you're my step-sister. But I can't just...you know what never mind."

"Der? Just tell me what you're trying to say. No complications, just plain and simple."

"You are the most hard-headed, difficult, annoying and complicated person I have ever met. You know just how to make me angry..." he started to say more but Casey interrupted him.

"I thought you were being nice to-"

"Case, just let me finish. I've been waiting for quite a while to tell you this. You're also wonderful, smart, exciting, challenging and sexy as hell. You take my breath away on more than one occasion. But I know I can never have you. I'm not good enough. In fact, no one in our high school is good enough for you."

Casey just sat there in silence. She didn't say anything at all. After a while, Derek got frustrated because he just laid his heart out in front of her and he didn't even get a single response from her.

- - - - -

"Why didn't I say anything?" Casey thought to herself for the millionth time. It was the next day and she was sitting on the couch in the living room watching "A Cinderella Story." Derek had been avoiding her completely.

"Case? What's wrong?"

"Hey Lizzie. Nothing is wrong. I broke up with Max yesterday so I guess I'm still kind of getting over that."

"Well, Edwin and I noticed that you and Derek haven't been fighting lately. In fact, you two haven't even talked. Are you sick?"

"No, I guess I just haven't been in the mood to fight."

"Well, I'm off to my soccer game. Are you coming? Mom, George, Edwin and Marti are going."

"I might show up late. Have a good game if I don't make it."

"Bye Case. Feel better."

Casey went back to watching the movie. It was at the part where Sam was walking into the locker room to confront Austin. Just then Derek walked into the room.

"Waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought, useless and disappointing." Casey heard Sam from the movie say.

"Huh...I remember that movie. It's where they both seemed to like each other in secret but then when one tells the other their feelings the other rudely doesn't say anything...sound familiar?" Casey couldn't believe that Derek had even seen that movie. All of the sudden, Casey jumped off the couch and grabbed Derek and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before.

"Sorry I waited for the rain."

* * *

**So, what's going to happen now? Will they date? Will they tell anyone? rate and review thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much guys for all the reviews. I've had some spare time lately so I've been able to update very often. By the way the title of the story will come into play in upcoming chapters! 'Til then, enjoy! And of course, I don't own anything except the plot!  
**

* * *

"Case, I...I..."

All Casey could do was laugh at him, stumbling over his words like this. This wasn't the Derek she was used to, and she found it rather adorable.

"Derek, you told me how you felt about me, and I'm sorry for not saying anything. It scared me. My feelings towards you were one thing, I never thought you'd return them. But then you did. And I was afraid it was just a prank. But the more I thought about it, you holding me when I was crying, telling me you couldn't handle the way I said your name, it all made sense. I-"

"Case, you talk to much." Then he leaned in and they kissed again.

- - - - -

The next day was Sunday and they were all sitting downstairs at breakfast. Casey and Derek kept stealing looks at each other. The only people that seemed to recognize that they were doing this was Lizzie and Edwin.

After breakfast, Casey went up to her room to put the final touches on a project for her physics class that was due the on Friday. But for some reason, she couldn't get into it.

"I know why, because Derek is probably is in his room when he should be here with me," she thought to herself. She threw down her pencil in frustration.

"Well, well, well, Ms McDonald, can't do your work? Is it because I plague your thoughts?"

Casey looked up and saw Derek propped up against her door frame. "Wow, he really is amazing looking," she thought to herself.

"Yes, I just can't stop thinking about you," she said as her face turned a deep red.

"Case, that is the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me."

Derek moved from the door frame and sat down on her bed.

"Shut up, Derek."

"I'm serious. You don't know how many times I have longed for you to say that about me. That you were thinking about me."

"Aw, Derek, you do have a heart!"

"And it belongs to you."

Casey felt a smile crawl across her face. She knew he was being honest with her. It was hard to take in how fast this was happening.

"So, what are we going to do about all this?"

"What is 'all this' you speak of, Space Case?"

"Shut up don't call me that, and I mean us. Is there an 'us'? Are we dating? What?"

"Case, now that I have you, I'm never letting you go. Yes, there is an 'us'! We are dating. I can't live with you not in my life."

- - - - -

Monday morning proved to be difficult. They had always ridden together to school in the car they shared, so that was nothing to be suspicious about. Nora questioned their "civilized behavior." But school proved to be the worst. Both Derek and Casey looked like their world was perfect.

"So...um...Case...who's the guy? I know you and Max broke up, what like a week ago, so who are you seeing now?" Casey's best friend Emily questioned her.

Casey kind of freaked out at this question. Derek and she decided to keep their relationship between the two of them.

"Em, come on, there's no one new in my life," Casey said avoiding a lie.

"Whatever you say, Case," Emily replied as they walked into their math class.

- - - - -

Classes went by slowly as Casey waited for the small moments she was able to see Derek in the hallway. Of course she couldn't say anything nice to him, but he's mere presence made her day great.

When school was finally over, Derek drove both of them home. As he pulled into the driveway, he leaned in to kiss her. She definitely kissed back.

"Lizzie! Look...Derek's got a new girl!" Edwin said to Lizzie.

They were looking out the window, watching a hurt bird that Lizzie had spotted when Edwin found something more interesting to look at.

"That's not a girl! That's Casey!" Lizzie practically yelled.

"Where's Casey?" Marti asked trying to look out the window but was prevented by her brother and step-sister.

* * *

**So, will Lizzie and Edwin tell Casey and Derek what they saw? Will they tell Nora and George? How will the new couple handle this?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, thanks for the reviews guys! I know it's been about a day since I've updated and to me that's too long! So here is chapter 5! Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"Lizzie, what do we do?" Edwin asked her still trying to hold Marti back.

"Well, first, we get out of here. I don't think we should tell Casey and Derek we know about them yet."

Edwin grabbed Marti's right hand and Lizzie grabbed her left. They walked straight upstairs into Marti's room not a moment too soon. Casey and Derek were walking into the house.

"Edwin? Marti?" Derek yelled.

"Lizzie?" Casey then yelled.

All three of the younger kids came down the stairs. Marti ran into Derek's arms.

"Smerek! You're home!"

"Yes, Smarti! How was your day?" Derek asked tossing Marti in the air.

It always made Casey happy to see how much Derek loved Marti.

"Well, it was fun! Except Lizzie and Edwin were looking at something outside the window and they wouldn't let me look!"

Lizzie and Edwin exchanged looks of dread.

"Oh really? Ed, Lizzie, what did you see?"

"Uhh..." Edwin stammered.

But Lizzie rescued the day. "There was a bird and I was afraid he was dying. I didn't want Marti to see the bird die."

"See Smarti, it's okay. Now go up to your room and play," Derek said putting Marti down.

Marti ran up to her room. Lizzie and Edwin followed her.

"For some reason, I don't believe them. But let's drop it for now," Derek said grabbing Casey by the waist. He leaned in and kissed her.

- - - - -

After dinner, Casey was in her room. Derek was walking down the hallway past Casey's room when he heard her playing her guitar and singing.

"I always dreamed of a life worth living

And kept that dream in my heart

I always dreamed of a life worth living

Now that you're here it can start"

The words she was singing made Derek's heart flutter and he opened the doors. Casey stopped playing, a blush crawling up her face as she saw who it was coming into her room.

"That song was about me, wasn't it?" Derek asked her.

"I never said that."

"But it was right?" he walked closer to her as he said that, head lowering to kiss her.

"Ye-" was all she managed before he placed his lips on hers.

When they finally stopped kissing, he looked at her with complete honesty in his eyes and said, "I'm so glad you are _my_ Casey."

Hearing him call her that made her heart beat faster and slower at the same time. It was as if time had stopped and they were in their own world.

- - - - -

The next day at school, Max came up to Casey in the hallway. Casey had been talking to Sam, Emily, and Derek. Max casually put his arm around Casey and joined in the conversation. Derek became furious but didn't say anything.

"Max, what are you doing?" Casey asked.

"Look, Casey, I'm sorry about what I did. I made a mistake. I want you back. Give me another chance," Max asked her, pleading.

"Max, we keep breaking up and getting together and I'm tired of it."

"Don't say that."

"Max, she said to leave her alone," Derek found himself yelling at Max.

"Derek, stay out of it, it's not about you," Max yelled back.

"Actually it is!"

**Will Derek tell everyone at school about him and Casey? Will this mess everything up? Hmm...**

**by the way...thanks _4everyoung_ for your idea about Max!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay...I already have chapter 6 ready to go! I just love to write them! By the way, the song Casey was singing in the last chapter "A life worth living" is one that I made up. I wrote the song. So that belongs to me! yay! Hope you like chapter 6!**

* * *

Casey had a look of pure terror on her face. "There's no way he's going to tell everyone already," she thought to herself.

"And how are you involved? You've made it clear to the whole school that you can't stand your step-sister. You're mean to her, you play tricks to her, you even give her rude names. You're only nice to her when you need something. So how in the hell do you have a say in any of this?" Max said through gritted teeth.

"Casey does not deserve you. She's amazing. She's intelligent, she has a wonderful voice and is good at dancing. Plus, she's beautiful. She knows what she wants and it's not you," Derek said back neatly avoiding the question.

Max suddenly didn't look mad anymore. In fact, his face had changed from anger to sadness.

"I know all this. You don't have to tell me. I guess, I just messed everything up. Man, everyone should feel sorry for me." He then turned and looked at Casey. "Look, I'm sorry. If you ever think I deserve another chance, call me. If not, I want to be friends. I couldn't stand it if you were out of my life forever."

"Okay. Let's be friends."

By then, the crowd that was gathered, hoping to see a fight between the captain of the football team and the captain of the hockey team, dispersed. The only ones around were Emily, Sam, Ralph, and a few football guys.

Max smiled at Casey, "Bye Casey. See you around," and then left, the other football guys following.

"Okay you two, you better tell us what's going on right now."

Everyone else looked around in shock to learn that those words came from Ralph, who was usually not the brightest of the friends. But today, he had seen something that Sam and Emily hadn't until he pointed it out.

Casey's face turned red as Derek started to think of a lie.

"Well, Case and I are step-" he began until Casey cut him off.

"We are dating."

"Finally! Man, Derek, it's about time," again this was from Ralph.

"How did you see it and Emily and I didn't?" Sam asked him.

"Don't know. Guess you have to be involved, but not too involved. Ya know?"

Derek laughed quietly to himself. That sounded more like the Ralph he knew.

"So, are you going to support us? Or?" that was Casey, breaking the silence.

"Case, you're my best friend. I'm glad you're with Derek," Emily said.

"Yeah, maybe you can be the one who 'tames' him," Sam said half-jokingly.

The five of them started laughing when Emily broke in.

"Do your parents know?" And Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti?"

"No they don't," Derek answered.

"Well, at least we know now," Sam said with a sheepish smile.

- - - - -

After school, Derek had hockey practice, so Casey walked him to the rink and kissed him goodbye. She then ran to get on the bus with Emily. Why her parents didn't get her a car too, she didn't know.

Emily and Casey were sitting together toward the back of the bus when Casey asked, "So Em, you aren't mad right? I mean, I know you used to have a crush on him, and I just don't..."

"Case, shut up. I am so happy for you. You could be the one to make Derek stop serial dating. I've never seen him so passionate about a girl."

Casey just smiled to herself and sighed.

- - - - -

After dinner, Lizzie and Edwin decided to team up against Derek and Casey to find out the truth behind what they saw. They ran up the stairs to find that Casey was in Derek's room. The two just burst into the room.

"Look, we need to talk," this came from Edwin.

"Sure, Edwin, whatever you want to talk about," Casey replied smiling.

"We saw you kiss," Lizzie said after Edwin hesitated.

* * *

**Wow...first the friends now the siblings...who's next? Nora? George? MARTI?? hahaha how will they handle this obstacle? read and review please please please with cherries (wait no cherries! i'm allergic) and whip cream and sprinkles on top? thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. I hope you all like it. The song in it, I wrote. I'm a closet poet! Enjoy!**

* * *

Casey and Derek exchanged looks as Derek said, "When?"

"Well, yesterday, Lizzie and I were looking at a bird outside the window and I noticed Derek pull up. Then, I saw him kissing a girl but Lizzie told me it was Casey. And that's why we didn't let Marti look out the window," Edwin answered in one breath.

"So, when are you planning on telling Mom and George?" Casey asked, mainly asking Lizzie.

"We talked about it, and we aren't going to tell them. We always knew you two liked each other, it was just a matter of when you two were going to figure it out. We figured that this is your senior year. You only have a mere three weeks until you graduate. Then, it's college. That's when you need to tell them. What can they do then?"

It shocked both Derek and Casey to see their younger siblings come up with such a great plan, when they themselves hadn't thought it through enough to come up with one.

"Plus," Edwin said continuing where Lizzie left off, "who's to get in the way of love?"

"Love, is that what this is? I wonder what Derek thinks it is," Casey thought to herself.

"Right, who's to get in the way of love?" Derek repeated with that lovable smirk on his face.

- - - - -

It was later that night, and everyone in the house was supposed to be asleep. But Casey couldn't. She was tossing and turning, wondering if it was love that she felt for Derek. And what did Derek feel? Just then, Derek appeared at her door frame as if he could read her mind.

"What's wrong, Case?"

"Nothing...I can't believe Edwin and Lizzie knew."

He then made his way and sat down on Casey's bed as she sat up.

"There's more to it than just that. I know it. I know you Casey."

"It's just what Edwin said. About love."

"Oh."

Derek put his arms around Casey and nuzzled his head in her hair. He placed his hand in hers and started to play with her fingers.

"Listen, if you aren't ready to say you love me, that's okay. I just want to let you know that I do love you, Casey McDonald. I always have."

Casey found herself not in shock, but in contentment. For some reason, she just realized that she already knew he loved her. That he had loved her all along. And she loved him just a much, if not more, than he did.

"Derek Venturi, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. I just didn't realize it until right now. In fact..." Casey jumped up and found her notebook buried in one of her drawers. "I wrote this. I don't even know what I did. Something just made me about a month ago. And I knew it wasn't about Max or any other guy I've dated. But I didn't know who it was about. I just knew I had to write it."

She then handed the notebook to Derek were he read the song out loud.

"What is this feeling I get

Every time you look at me that way

Even after you are gone

It seems to never go away

It makes me feel like I can fly

Can you tell me what it means

Do you feel it too

Is it what it seems?

Is it love that I feel

Is it love that is real

Is it everything I've ever wanted

Please help me

Tell me what it is

Is it love that is real

Is it love that I feel

You seem to have a certain smile

When you look at me

My heart starts to pound

I feel like I can't breath

Is it love that I feel

Is it love that is real

Is it everything I've ever wanted

Please help me

Tell me what it is

Is it love that is real

Is it love that I feel

Is it love that is real

Is it love..."

"But, I think I wrote it about you. I just didn't know it then."

"Case, I don't know what to say. It's so incredible. Did you put it to music?"

"Yeah I did. One day I'll play it for you."

"I would love that."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Then Casey and Derek fell asleep in each other's arms.

- - - - -

"Casey, Derek, wake up!" Nora screamed.

"Good morning," Casey said as she looked at Derek.

"Good morning, my love, my girlfriend. I'm glad I get to call you that."

Just then, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and they knew they didn't belong to any of the younger kids.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Who is coming up the stairs? And will Casey and Derek be caught asleep in Casey's bed?? This can only spell T-R-O-U-B-L-E!**

**SORRY USED TO BE A CHEERLEADER! LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow...I updated fast this time! Couldn't help it! It sort of wrote itself! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Derek? What do we do?" Casey instantly went into panic mode.

"Don't worry. I've got this."

Derek jumped up and instantly started throwing Casey's things around the room. Just then, George opened the door.

"What is going on in here?" he asked.

"Well, I just caught Derek throwing my things around the room!" Casey yelled catching on to Derek's scheme.

"Derek, it's only 7:15 in the morning, and you are already making your step-sister mad?"

"Well, Dad, you always say it's important to get an early start!" and then Derek ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry Casey. Tell me what you think appropriate punishment for him would be."

"Make him let me drive to school for the next week."

"Done."

- - - - -

Casey and Derek were sitting in the car in the parking lot of the high school.

"I can't believe I saved our butts, and yet you got my dad to let you drive for the rest of the week."

"Oh you know you love me."

"Come on Space Case...let's go in. And yes I do love you."

Casey cringed at the name, but smiled at him telling her he loved her. They walked into the school and found Sam and Emily by Sam's locker.

"Hey you two!" Emily greeted them.

"Hey Em, hey Sam," Casey greeted back.

"'Sup D."

"Sam."

All four started to walk to their respective first period classes. "So," Sam broke in, "are you going to tell your family about the two of ya?"

"Well, Lizzie and Edwin figured it out on their own. And they came up with a great plan. We keep it a secret until we graduate. It's only what three weeks away?" Casey replied.

"So, Casey, you excited about being valedictorian?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah. I mean, I have started writing my speech. It's just strange, when I first started going to school here, I was so depressed. I felt like I didn't belong. And you," she looked at Derek, "didn't make it any better."

"Actually, I did. You stopped wondering feeling scared and alone. Your mind was off of this being a new school and focused on getting me back. I only did it out of love." He smirked when he said this.

Casey smiled to herself. "Even though you are trying to be sarcastic, I believe you."

- - - - -

Two weeks had come and gone in a blink of an eye. Everyone at the Venturi-McDonald house was in an uproar with graduation only a week away. Casey was flipping out about perfecting her speech. Derek, surprisingly had been very quiet and barely said anything to anyone. Casey had just finished reading her thirteenth draft of her speech to Derek.

"Derek, what do you think?"

"Um, it's good Case. They are all good."

"Derek, what's wrong? What's been bothering you? You've been so quiet and that isn't like you."

"I don't know I guess I'm just..."

"Just what, Derek?"

"I'm afraid of what's going to happen to the two of us after graduation. What if we go to different universities. You've been accepted to almost every major university in Canada and a few in the U.S. also. I have my pick of a few schools because of hockey, but... I'm just scared."

"Derek, I'll pick one of the schools that you go to."

"No, Case. Promise me that your choice of university has nothing to do with me. I want you to do what is right for you. You are so smart and have so much talent. I couldn't live with myself if you sold yourself short just to be with me."

"Derek...but I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too. But, I think you we should break up. I don't want to, Case, you have to believe me. But I can't get in the way of your future."

Then Derek walked away, leaving Casey in tears.

* * *

**Aww...this is sad!! But Derek is really only thinking about Casey. So what will happen for our star-crossed lovers? Will graduation turn out well? Will there be a "dasey" again? Will all be lost? Find out next time on ... lol read and review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a couple of days since I have updated...been sick...and I'm also sorry it's a short chapter...been sick...well I'll try to update soon! Have fun!**

* * *

"Why?" was all Casey could think as she wiped her eyes and put on a presentable face. She left Derek's room and made her way downstairs. She had to get through dinner with her family and Derek.

- - - - -

It was finally graduation. All of the students sat in chairs in the gym while the principal announced Casey as the valedictorian.

"And now I would like to present the valedictorian, Casey McDonald."

Everyone clapped their hands as Casey made her way to the podium. All Derek could think about was how absolutely beautiful she looked.

"Friends, family, and teachers. Thank you for coming to our graduation. I know some of you are sitting there, wondering how some of us did it. How is not the factor, however. The only thing that matters is that we did. We've been through a lot of tough times these past four years. We suffered through tests, homework, and..." Casey paused, took a deep breath and her voice wavered as she continued, "heartbreaks. But we lived through it all. I remember coming to this school, nervous and scared. And now, I'm leaving friends. Emily, Sam, D-Derek, these past years wouldn't be the same without you. Congratulations guys."

Casey made her way back to her seat as the crowd cheered for her. Derek couldn't help but want to cry. He knew he made the hugest mistake breaking up with her, and he was going to tell her tonight. He had to make her believe it no matter what.

- - - - -

The school had thrown an after party for the graduates and Derek knew she would be there, so he decided he might as well go too. He saw her talking to Emily and walked over.

"Casey, your speech was amazing. Of course I knew it would be..." he started lamely.

"Thanks..."

"Listen, I think we need to talk."

"About what? Didn't we cover this all last week? You haven't tried to talk to me since," Casey was getting angry now.

"I love you."

* * *

**So? What is Casey going to say? Will she forgive him? Or will she tell him to get lost? I need more reviews if you want me to update...My story feels unloved!! Please and thank you (are the magic words...hahaha gotta love Barney...first came out with I was like 5)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry it took so long to update...had some paper to write!! Ever read the poem "Jabberwocky"? and no, not the dance group lol :P Well, here is the update...hope you like it! I like this chapter, personally!**

* * *

"You love me? Did you love me when you were telling me goodbye? Did you love me when you left me in tears? Derek, do you even know what love is? Love is kind, it is wise, it is being there for the other person no matter what. Love isn't selfish. Derek, you are nothing but a jerk. You will never be happy because when you do find someone who loves you, you just throw it away. I think you are afraid of love. Afraid of being commitment, afraid of someone loving you. You're just a big coward!"

"Casey, don't you get it. I broke up with you because I love you."

"How does that even make sense to you?"

"I want you to go to a great university, to not follow me to a university that isn't quite as challenging as one you would normally go to. So, I broke my own heart so you could have all you deserve. But damn it Case, I can't take it any longer. I'm afraid alright, afraid of spending one moment with you out of my life. Afraid of waking up everyday like I have been for the past week, hating myself for pushing you away. I want to be with you. I'll go to a university and you can go to a good one and we can talk every night on the phone and send cute texts and we can surprise each other with visits or letters. I have to make this work."

"I just don't know."

Casey then started to fall to the ground. Derek caught her swiftly in his arms and took her out of the party to his car. He sat her in the seat as her eyes fluttered open.

"Casey? What's wrong? You almost gave me a heart attack back there."

"I'm just so tired. All the graduation stuff and then our argument..."

"Come on, let's go home."

- - - - -

That night, Derek and Casey made love for the first time ever. They laid in each other's arms, not wanting to fall asleep, hoping to keep the moment alive as long as possible.

"Derek...?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. And I'm sorry for all those mean things I said. I was just hurt. I'm tired of being hurt."

"I'll never hurt you again. When I broke up with you, seeing you like that, tore me up inside. Case, I love you."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

- - - - -

"Would one of you like to explain what is going on here?"

The sound of George's voice woke Casey. Casey opened her eyes and saw George standing in the doorway of Derek's room.

"Crap!" Casey thought as she pushed Derek awake. Derek looked up and dread filled his body.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey Derek, hey Casey. So, sleepover?"

"We need to explain," Casey said.

"I think that would be wise. Get dressed and meet me and Nora downstairs in 15 minutes. I've got to try to explain this to Nora and make sure she doesn't blow up," then George walked out of the room leaving the two teens alone.

"So, I guess we're officially out in the open, huh?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Actually it's time they find out. So, Derek, what university did you pick?" Casey asked throwing on her shirt from last night.

"I'm going to play hockey for the university in Toronto."

"Oh my gosh! That's where I'm going to school!" Casey started to jump up and down excitedely.

Derek smiled his little smirk and went over to kiss her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "let's move in together."

- - - - -

"So, you two have decided that you like each other?" George asked them.

"Yes. I guess we always knew we did, we just didn't realize it until a couple of weeks ago," Casey answered.

"It's about time you two figured it out. I knew it was there, just wondering when it was going to show itself," Nora said.

"Wait...how come I never saw?" George asked.

"Okay, so Nora knew and Dad didn't. Whatever. We're both going to university in Toronto, and we decided we wanted to get an apartment together," Derek said awaiting the reaction from his dad and step-mom.

* * *

**Aww yay! They're back together...But will the rents let them stay together? and if so...will living in an apartment together break them apart? read and review...my paper is getting lonely...and it's a little diva so you better review or she'll run away to England with a hot lil protractor...and Lord knows England is far from her home state of TEXAS...**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, ready for an update? Here ya go...(pulls out silver platter with story on it and bows) enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you really think that's wise? You two have only been together for a couple of weeks. You two should stay in the dorms for at least the first semester and then decided if you two are compatible enough to live together," George was telling them.

"Dad, Casey is the only thing that makes sense to me. I know this is going to work. If it doesn't, my heart will never be the same."

"Okay, George and I are going to discuss this. Ultimately I know that the decision is up to the two of you. But, we need to talk. Upstairs both of you," Nora said.

- - - - -

Ten minutes later, Casey and Derek were sitting on her bed silently.

"What are you thinking Case?"

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"So, we live together. But what happens when we break up? A year from now...two? We'll always be family, Derek. We can't escape from each other."

"Who says we're going to break up?"

"Derek, I'm just saying..."

"Casey, I'm not going anywhere. This is the real thing. I want to date you, have sex with you, get married to you, have kids with you, and grow old with you."

"Derek..."

"Case, if you don't think this is going to work out, tell me now, before I get anymore attached to you. I don't know if that's possible or not, but I need to know now. I love you. I know you love me too, but if this isn't for you...I know I'm a screw up and not worthy of you."

"Derek...I love you."

Casey then jumped on top of him, pulling off his shirt in a heat of wild passion. She then tore off her own. Derek didn't know what to think. This wasn't the Casey he was used to, but he wasn't going to tell her no either. Suddenly, she jumped off of him.

"What the?"

"Sorry, Derek, but I remembered our parents are going to want us downstairs soon."

"Thanks a lot Case, I'm so going to need a cold shower."

"Maybe not...after we talk to the parents, we could always take a shower together..."

"Case, I'll warn you right now. I can't be held responsible for what I do in that shower with you."

"Neither can I," she smirked at him and walked out of her room, hearing her mom call for the two of them.

- - - - -

"Nora and I talked about our little..._situation_...and we agree that it was only a matter of time before you two figured out how much you like each other. We encourage you to be together. But you are going to have to tell Lizzie, Edwin and Marti."

"Well, where's Marti? Because Lizzie and Edwin already know," Derek told them.

"When?" Nora asked.

"When they saw us kiss," Casey answered.

"Marti," George yelled.

Marti came downstairs and jumped on Derek's lap.

"Hi Smerek! Hi Casey! So what are we doing?"

"Um, Smarti, Casey and I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Me and Case are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Yay! Are y'all going to kiss?"

"Sometimes, Marti," Casey told her.

"I'm so happy!"

- - - - -

"Derek...everyone is gone. And I'm feeling like I need to take a hot, steamy, long shower," Casey whispered into Derek's ear. Instantly Derek reached over, grabbed Casey, and carried her into the bathroom. He stripped her down and turned on the water. She was laughing to see how worked up Derek got over her. He then took off his clothes and pulled her into the shower.

"Case...this, us, it's amazing."

"I know Derek...Derek can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Case."

"How many girls have you slept with before me?"

Suddenly there was silence.

* * *

**What new obstacles are coming there way? Will this tear them apart?? hmmm...review and and my crystal ball shall reveal the answers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, sorry for the long wait...my computer has been being a little testy lately! But here's chapter 12 my lovelies! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Derek?"

"Uh...Case...I'm not a virgin."

"Well duh, neither am I. We had sex last night. Remember?"

"No, I mean beside that. It was before you moved in here. I was a mere freshman, an amazing and popular one, yes, but a freshman. She was an older girl, named Madi. I thought I was in love with her, but I wasn't. I didn't realize that until after I had sex with her. She ended up moving away about a month later. That was my last serious relationship. No one ever knew we slept together, and I made a promise to myself to never do it again until it was real love. Case, I'm telling you this because I want us to be completely honest with each other. I've never told anybody about us having sex, not even Sam. But, if this is going to work, you need to know."

Casey pulled him close in the shower and nestled her head into his shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me, Derek."

"No prob _Spacey_."

"Shut up!" and Casey pushed Derek who almost slipped and fell.

- - - - -

Casey and Derek grew closer and closer with each passing day of summer. Lizzie and Edwin almost missed the older kids yelling at each other, and Marti was delighted to have two playmates that actually liked each other.

"Smerek? Casey? Let's play house! Casey will be the mommy. Derek will be the daddy. And I'll be the Marti!!"

"Okay Smarti, let's do it," and he grabbed Casey by the hand and pulled her over to Marti's fort.

"Hmm well wife, I'm home from work today," Derek said in a funny sounding voice.

"Oh honey! Come sit down with Marti and me! I've got dinner!" said Casey in a high-pitched voice.

Marti was talking to her animals, so Derek and Casey decided to just talk normal.

"My wife...sounds right, huh?"

"Yeah...Derek...what do you want from this relationship?"

"You."

"Derek, you know what I mean! I'm a serial monogamous, but you are a serial dater! You are always with more than one girl."

"Well, if you want to bring another girl into the picture for some night time fun..."

Casey rolled her eyes and half laughed, "Der-ek! That's not happening ever. But that's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Look, Case, we've been through this...I only want us to be together forever. I know, sounds cliché, but it's the truth."

Casey smiled and said, "Good, because it's going to be hard to get rid of me now!"

- - - - -

Casey and Derek were packing all of their things to be moved into the apartment. Emily and Sam had come by to help them. They would both be going to the same university as Casey and Derek, only living in the dorm rooms.

"Wow, Case, you're going to be so grown up. And only 18 when you move in!" Emily gushed.

"Yeah, but I've got Derek, and Sam and you won't be too far away so you two can stay over sometimes. Our apartment has two rooms, supposedly Derek and I are going to be staying in separate rooms. That's courtesy of George and my mom, but I think we both know that isn't going to happen. So you can have the spare room and Sam can take the couch. It'll be great!"

- - - - -

"D, how are you going to be organized? You know Casey, she always has everything in order," Sam asked Derek.

"I'll get by. I love her Sam. No hard feelings right? You dated her when I was still being too dumb to admit my feelings for her."

"Of course not. Yeah, but we all knew you two liked each other. Emily decided it would be best to not tell because you two would be angry and wouldn't believe it anyways."

"Yeah you're right. Well, let's go get the girls! It's time to go to that movie."

- - - - -

The four of them walked into the movie theater and over to the snack bar. At the snack bar, a girl with blond hair had her back turned toward them, and Derek could almost swear he knew that back. Then the girl turned around.

"Derek!"

"M-M-Ma-Madi?"

* * *

**Uh-oh! Things seem perfect for Casey and Derek until...duh duh duh! What will happen next? You must review to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I've been quite busy lately but here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but I knew if I continued it, I wouldn't end it. Plus, it's a big chapter and it brings in a new obstacle in the life of Dasey...I'll be updating soon seeing as my lovely boyfriend is out of town...I might even update tonight!! Cus tomorrow I have church and mother's day shopping...and a baseball game with the love of my life...and I'm going on...enjoy!**

* * *

"Madi...?" Casey said with a completely shocked expression on her face. She just couldn't believe that this was happening now.

Madi, however, did not notice Casey at all. "Derek! Oh my gosh I've missed you so much! You sure have grown! Wow, you have to be, what, 19 now? And still the looker!" Madi gushed.

"Uh...hey Madi..." was all Derek could manage to say back.

"Well, I remember your best friend, Sam, and I think I remember you...uh Ellen?"

"It's Emily," Emily replied.

"Oh right, sorry. So, who is this?" she asked about Casey.

"Uh this is...uh...um..." Derek stumbled.

"Casey," Casey said.

"Right, Casey...my uhh..."

"Girlfriend!" Casey, Emily, and Sam said at the same time.

"Yes, she is..." and Derek put his arm around Casey.

Casey realized that this was hard for Derek. This was the girl he had lost his virginity. The first girl he said "I love you" to, even though he didn't mean it. And he hadn't seen her in over three years.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Casey. Though I won't say I'm not disappointed to see Derek taken. Especially by someone as pretty as you. I have no chance now!" the cute blond told Casey.

Derek laughed uneasily as he looked over to see what expression was on Casey's face. But, instead of anger or hurt, all he saw was a happy face that wasn't hiding any emotion beside happiness.

"Yeah, I love Casey. We're going to college together and getting an apartment together."

And suddenly Derek felt unsure about the whole moving in together thing. Here he was face to face with his old girlfriend, and he began having second thoughts.

- - - - -

After the movie, the girls got dropped off at Casey's for a sleep-over and Derek went to Sam's house. He hadn't planned on doing this, but he needed to talk to Sam.

"Sam, I think this thing is going to fast with Casey," he finally managed to say after building his courage up.

"What? D, I've never seen you happier. What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know seeing Madi today...well, it just made me think..."

Little did Derek or Sam know, Casey had gone to Sam's house to bring Derek his leather jacket since she knew he would want it. Sam's mom had told her to go right on in and she had heard everything. She threw down Derek's leather jacket and ran out of the house. Derek and Sam heard the door slam and went into the living room from the kitchen. Derek looked down and saw his leather jacket.

"Shit! Sam, Casey must have been here! What am I going to do?"

"Call her. Now." Derek could hear the anger in Sam's voice so he picked up the phone and dialed Casey's cell phone. It rang a few times and then went to voicemail.

"Shit!"

* * *

**This doesn't sound too good huh? I don't know if Casey can forgive Derek after all they have been through...I don't even know if she will...I'll ask Casey and see what she says. Read and review if you want to know what happens next. If you don't then It'll forever be left at this. Okay I'm just kidding! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay here is the next installment...It just came to me while I was at the baseball game so I hurried home to type it up for you fine people. **

* * *

"Look, Derek, just go home and make her listen to you. Unless you meant what you said?"

"No, I didn't mean it, I was just confused. I haven't seen Madi in over three years and shock set in. I love Casey, Sam. No matter what I have to do, I'm going to make her believe me."

Derek grabbed his leather jacket from where Casey had dropped it, said goodbye to Sam and headed out the door.

- - - - -

Casey was in her room crying. She had sent Emily home promising her she would be all right. But Casey didn't know if that was the truth. Sure, Derek had hurt her in the past, but it was because he thought he was doing something to benefit her. But this, this was all because of him. Soon, her door opened up and Derek was standing in the doorway.

"Go away!" she said through sobs.

"Case..."

"I. Said. Go. The. Hell. Away!"

"We're going to talk Casey. If not today, then tomorrow. I can't let this go. I need you."

She just stayed very quiet and didn't even look at him. Derek knew he had better leave her alone for the night. He was glad Lizzie and Edwin were at friend's house and the rest of the family was sleeping. He didn't feel like explaining how he messed up this time.

- - - - -

The next day, Casey still didn't talk to him. She stayed up in her room and he lied to their parents and told them she was sick. His biggest concern was how to get her to talk to him again. Or to let her know he was sorry. Then an idea struck him. He would make her a CD with one song on it. He ran to his room and downloaded the song from iTunes right away. After he was done downloading and burning the song on to a disc, he wrote "I'm sorry. Just listen to this and see. I love you." on the disc. Then, he walked to Casey's room and slid it under her door.

- - - - -

Casey had been flipping the CD around in her hand for the last hour. She just didn't know if she was ready to listen to it yet. But she figured she might as well get it over with. She finally popped it into her CD player and waited for it to play.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes _

_- - - - -_

Derek kept waiting for Casey to play the CD. He knew her curiosity would get the better of her sooner or later. Then, he heard the music start up. He had put Lifehouse's "Whatever it Takes" on the CD. He quietly walked to Casey's room and opened the door up to see the look on her face. She was wiping the tears and sort of smiling. During the last chorus she looked up and saw him staring at her. She patted her bed, telling him to come sit down. He made his way over and sat beside and put his arms around her in a huge hug. Instantly her hands came up around his neck and they sat like that for about fifteen minutes. She finally pulled away.

"Okay, let's talk.

* * *

**Looks like maybe things will be getting better for them. I cross my fingers and hope!! Read and review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15! I know it's short but I like it alot! And it leaves you wanting more which is what I want! I'll probably be putting the next one up late tonight! Enjoy!**

* * *

And that's how Derek and Casey found themselves talking about their relationship and their future. Minutes turned to hours as they laughed and cried (Casey only with the tears, Derek doesn't do tears) and they held each other close. They both decided that maybe they should take a week off from dating since things happened so fast. They would also try dating other people during that week since Casey had gotten cold feet when he saw Madi. Derek would go out on a date with Madi while Casey would find a date of her own. Only they made rules for their dates.

"Okay, Derek, I've got the rules written right here."

"Derek, I know it's crazy, but we've got to be sure we're strong enough to make this work."

"Case, I love you. I just wasn't thinking. It was a shock. I want us to be together forever."

"I love you too. And I want it too. But I've got to make sure it's what is best for both of us."

"Fine, Case, it's what you want. It's always been what you want."

Derek began to read:

_Hugging is the only affectionate thing allowed on date._

_Only one date._

_Must tell each other about dates._

_If one of us think that our date is better for us than we are for each other, we must tell the other person. No hard feelings._

"Jeeze, Case, you think you're not going to ditch me for some guy you don't know, are you?"

"No...that last rule was mainly for you. And the no hard feelings part was to let you know that I always want you for a friend. No matter what happens."

Derek wrapped his arms around Casey and pulled her into a huge hug.

- - - - -

"Lizzie, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, Edwin? What can we do?" the two middle children had eavesdropped on Derek and Casey's conversation.

"We can prove to them that they are meant to be together. We both know that relief has spread through the house since they got together. It was like it was all building up to this."

"Wow, Edwin, you actually just sounded half-way smart."

"Well, you know I can be smart," Edwin playfully punched Lizzie in the arm.

"Yeah right, Venturi," Lizzie playfully punched him back. They both started laughing and then grew suddenly quiet as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Umm...Liz..." Edwin stammered and gulped.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be bad if I wanted to kiss you?"

* * *

**Oh shoot! A week off from dating! And can you say "Lizwin"? Hahaha! Let's see what's going to happen!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait for the update...I hope y'all like this chapter...**

* * *

"You..uh..want to..um...um...kiss me?" Lizzie stammered.

"If that's okay, it's just I've been thinking about it lately and you've been so busy with Casey and Derek and I know that we should be thinking about it because it's important, but I can't..." Edwin was going on and on.

Suddenly, Lizzie grabbed Edwin's face between her hands and kisses him, partly to make him shut up, but also because she wanted to.

"Wow..." Edwin stammered.

- - - - -

It was finally the night for the oldest children to go on their dates. George and Nora were very worried about this, but seeing as their children were going off to college soon, they left it up to them.

Casey had asked out a guy that she met working at Smelly Nelly's. His name was Thomas. He was twenty and fixing to be a junior at the university in Toronto. He had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. In fact, Casey and Thomas had other things in common , besides their looks. There was a knock on the door and Derek went to get it. He scowled when he saw the guy standing there.

"Hi, are you Casey's brother? I'm looking for Casey, we've got a date tonight."

"No, I'm not Casey's _brother_, and you better watch out tonight. I love that girl. Hurt her and your dead."

Casey then hurried out the door, pulling Thomas along. She knew how Derek could act and was trying to save Thomas from being beaten up.

Five minutes later, Derek left to pick up Madi.

- - - - -

Casey and Thomas were watching a movie when Thomas tried to kiss Casey. Of course, Casey got mad and told him that she didn't believe in kissing on the first date or making out in a movie. He got upset but left it alone. After the movie, Casey thought he was going to take her home, but he actually started driving up a dirt road that led to a private spot. Casey immediately started to freak out.

"What are we doing here?"

"Chill, we're just going to have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"Casey, calm down, I know what I'm doing," he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Casey tried to push him away but he was so much bigger than her. With one hand he undid her bra and with the other, he began caressing her breast. She instantly froze up, but then her mind churned and she kneed him between the legs. As he was holding himself in pain, she got out of his car and started running. She saw the road, but hid back. She knew she needed to call someone, but the one person she wanted to call, was on his own date. She really didn't want to interrupt his date. But she knew that he would pick her up as soon as she called. She called many times and hung up until she finally got her courage up and dialed the number. The phone rang two times before he answered.

"What's wrong, Case?"

"He tried...and I ran...and..." and then she began to cry.

"Where are you?"

She told him the best she could and in about ten minutes, he was there. Madi was with him, looking upset, but this didn't bother Casey. She knew she was safe now.

"Case, what in the hell did he do to you?"

"Not now, Derek, please..."

"When we get home."

Derek sped off and in five minutes he was at Madi's apartment.

"What? Why is our date over?"

"Sorry, Casey is more important than you ever will be. I won't be calling you again. And don't bother calling me, I'm in love with Case."

Madi got out of the car looking very pissed. Then Derek took off, the car was silent except for Casey's silent sobs in the backseat.

- - - - -

Casey and Derek had been in Casey's room for at least an hour and Derek still hadn't managed to get the story out of her. He was getting frustrated, but he knew he'd have to give her time. He just saw on her bed with her, holding her. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, we now know you need to stick with me," he said trying to break the silence.

Casey looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes and nodded her head. Derek just couldn't believe that the single most important person to him was hurting this badly.

"Case, please just tell me why I have to kick his ass."

"Oh Derek, he tried to...I mean, I've only been intimate with you and he tried to..."

Derek finally understood what was going on. He had rage in his eyes as he held her in his arms.

"Case, I'm so sorry, I love you. I'll kill him..."

* * *

**Well, at least our couple is back together. So, I wonder what is going to happen with Derek and Thomas?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, this chapter is longer than my other ones, but I like it! Happy mother's day to all!**

* * *

"Derek...I don't want to think about it at all right now. Can we just sleep?"

"Of course, Case." He laid her down in her bed and got up to go to his room.

"Derek, please stay with me...I don't think I can make it through the night without you."

"Of course," he replied quietly. He went to her bed and laid down beside her after gently kissing her on the forehead. The moment his arms wrapped around her, she fell into a peaceful slumber. Derek lay awake in her bed just watching her. He wondered how someone who was so upset could sleep so angelically. He then smirked as he realized it was all because of him. Nobody could ever take away her from him because she relied on him too much. So why did he say the stuff that he did at Sam's?

"Because, you're an idiot, Venturi. You're always destructing the good things in your life. But not this time. Casey is the most important thing to happen to me. I won't loose her," he said allowed to himself before falling to sleep.

- - - - -

Derek woke the next morning with Casey snuggled in his side. It was nine forty-five in the morning, which was surprisingly early for him. But, he got up, making sure not to wake his beautiful girlfriend, and went downstairs. Derek could already see the hustle and bustle of the Venturi-McDonald household. Lizzie was in her soccer gear, and Edwin had various fan related things in his hands. Marti was running from Nora who was trying to fix her hair. His dad was trying to fix everyone breakfast before heading to work, except Derek smelt something buring.

"Derek, you're awake this early in the morning?" Lizzie questioned him.

"Yeah, don't know why though."

"Well, Derek, Lizzie has a soccer game at eleven if you want to come. Edwin and I are going. Mrs. Davis is taking Dimi and Marti to the park today. Oh and could you tell Casey that Emily called for her last night? Speaking of Casey, how did the dates go?" this came from Nora who had finally caught Marti.

"Let's just say, we decided we're going to stay together, that it's what we both want. And yes, I'll tell Casey, and yes I'm sure both Casey and I will come to Lizzie's game."

"Well, I'm glad, son. Casey will make you behave for once! Oh got to go, I'll be late for work! Breakfast is on the table, whatever was edible at least," George said running out the door after kissing Nora on the cheek.

"Derek, you can order breakfast for you and Casey. We'll grab something on the way. See you there," and with that, Nora and the rest of the kids left the house.

Derek went and sat down on his chair loving the perfectly quiet house. Then, he heard someone come down the stairs and there was Casey, looking sexier than he could have ever imagined. She had on a pink and black bra and underwear that barely covered up anything. Her hair was in loose waves, her skin was perfectly tanned and Derek could see the sparkle on her body from her lotion.

"Uh...umm..." was all Derek managed, he was so amazed.

Casey smirked as she sexily walked down the steps and straddled Derek in his chair. "Hi."

"Uh...hi...Case..."

"So, I heard we had the house to ourselves...for at least another three hours."

"L-lo-looks l-like it," he stammered.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"C-Case, this d-doesn't seem l-like y-you."

"I know, but isn't this what you want?" she asked, confused.

"Case, thought I must admit, I want to take you upstairs and do fifty different naughty things to you, this isn't you. You're the 'go to bed with a giant t-shirt and ducky shorts' type of girl."

"I bought this because I thought you'd like it. Well, we have about an hour until Lizzie's game starts so let's go upstairs, there some naughty things I want to do, and then we'll go...okay?"

"Yeah, I did tell your mom we'd go. But are you sure you want to go upstairs with me? I mean, after what happened last night, I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"Derek, what happened to me last night, it hurt and was confusing. But Der, I love you, and I want this. I mean, we've already done it once. Wait, was I not good enough for you?"

"Case, don't ever think that. You're too good for me in every way. I would love to have sex with you again, a million times again."

Casey's face lit up into a smile when she heard this.

"So, it wasn't the sex with Madi that made you question your feelings?"

"Case, oh no, don't think that. Me questioning my feelings was stupid. I was just in shock, Case, it had nothing to do with you. You're more than I could ever ask for. I would go to the end of the world and back for you. I would climb the tallest mountains and fight the toughest things for you. If there was a gun pointed at you, I'd take the bullet. You don't know what you mean to me, do you?"

"Derek..." she took his hand and led him to her room.

Slowly she pulled off his shirt as their lips found each other's. His hands made their way to the hooks of her bra and unhooked them, pulling it away from her body. She then forcefully pulled his pants down and pushed him on the bed.

- - - - -

"Alright, Lizzie!" Edwin cheered from the sidelines. Lizzie was having the best game of her life. She had already made seven out of the team's nine goals. They were winning three to nine.

Casey and Derek walked up to Edwin and Nora. Edwin seemed more excited than usual and every time Lizzie heard him scream her name, she would give him a tiny smile. However, Casey was the only one to notice this.

"Hey kids, glad you could make it. The game has about thirty minutes left," Nora said to the young couple.

"I'm glad to come out and support Lizzie," Casey said, "but I don't know if we're needed that badly. Looks like Edwin's got everything covered."

"Yeah, he's more pumped up than usual, but it's an exciting game."

Casey whispered in Derek's ear, "I think it's more like the two of them are following in our footsteps!"

* * *

**How did y'all like it? Don't worry! I didn't forget about Derek beating up Thomas...it will come! So, please read and review! Thank y'all tips cowboy hat just kidding i don't have a cowboy hat on! It's in the closet!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I'd like to thank frogster for the idea i used...sorry for the wait! but it's finals...and boyfriends...lol here ya go!**

* * *

"No, no, no...they can't be."

"Why not? Is there something wrong with us?"

"No, Case, that's not what I said. It's just it's them and that's weird."

Casey was silent as they watched Lizzie make the winning goal.

- - - - -

"He better just hope he doesn't see me anytime soon," Derek was telling Sam on the phone.

"Yeah, well, Ralph said that Thomas was at Smelly Nelly's hitting on the waitress yesterday," Sam told him.

"Well, as soon as he sees me, he's gonna run. He knows what's coming."

"So, you and Casey are cool now, right? I mean, you two are all 'in love' and stuff again?"

"Yeah, we're good. Things are kind of strange here, with her getting ready for college and me telling her we've got a least a month."

"Yeah, D, but you know how she is."

And their conversation went from Thomas to Casey to college to hockey in a matter of seconds.

- - - - -

It was Wednesday night, and Casey and Emily decided to head over to Smelly Nelly's for dinner. They were going to meet Derek and Sam there later, since the boys were doing some 'male bonding'.

"So, Em, are you excited about college? I just don't know what I'm going to major in. And Derek and I still have to pick out our apartment."

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'm going to be a investigative reporter, and I'm living in the dorms."

"That's so awesome! So, since you'll be the single one in college, are you hoping to find the man of your dreams?"

"Maybe, I mean I wasn't as lucky as you to have already found him, so sure the man of my dreams could be in the whole college picture."

"Yeah, I am lucky. He's great, Em. I know I used to complain about him a lot to you, thanks for listening by the way, but I guess I was just so mad because he never saw me."

"Yeah, Case, I get what you are saying. And no problem. So, is he _the one_?"

"Well, I don't really know..." then Casey let out a squeal as she said "YES!"

The girls continued to chatter on about college and life after college. Just then, a very cute looking guy walked into Smelly Nelly's. Upon seeing Casey, he walked over to her.

"Well hello there, Case."

Casey looked up at the guy who was saying hi to her, "Um...hi...Thomas."

Looks were exchanged between Emily and Casey. Emily knew all about Thomas and what he tried to do to Casey.

"So, were you getting all excited about seeing me again?"

"Not really."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up out of her booth to him. She tried to fight back, but he was too strong. Emily didn't know what to do so she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Derek. Thomas then put one hand on Casey's butt and the other on her wrist as he pulled her as close to him as he could and began to try to kiss her.

"LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Derek had walked into Smelly Nelly's with his hockey gear and Sam trailing behind him. Thomas began to laugh at Derek.

"I thought she was your step-sister."

"She is, but she's also my girlfriend."

"That's just sick man, but hey she is hot. Do you get to have sex with her? I bet she would have had sex with me the other night if only she wasn't thinking about you. But heck, if thinking about you would have made her better at it, would have been okay with me. I can just imagine her moaning your name as she's banging me!"

Derek was livid. He wanted to hit him so hard but with Casey in the way he didn't know what to do. So he grabbed his hockey stick and pelted Thomas on the head with it, hoping the pain would cause him to drop Casey.

* * *

**Well, here you go! I really hope y'all like it. I work hard at this...but man if it takes me this long to get an update...jeeze i'll be finished with my first novel in like 10 years! lol j/k please review! they make me happy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. I just wasn't sure where I wanted it to go. But I'm all good now. So, here you go. For your entertainment I present...:**

**(by the way...I don't own LWD...because if I did, I could quit my job...but I can't)**

* * *

Well, Derek was right, Casey was dropped from Thomas' arms the moment Derek's hockey stick pounded his head.

Knowing Casey was safe, Derek threw a punch at his stomach. Now Thomas was bending over and holding his head. By this time, a crowd had gathered around them.

"Don't. You. Ever. Mess. With. My. Girlfriend. Again." Derek said, punching Thomas with each word. Thomas didn't even have time to retaliate and Derek left him on the floor, grabbed Casey and got out of Smelly Nelly's.

"Oh my gosh, Derek, I was so scared back there," Casey said, beginning to cry.

"Case, I will never let anything bad happen to you. Please stop crying," he grabbed Casey to him and held her, hoping she would stop crying.

"Derek, what would have happened if you didn't get their in time?"

"Case, you two were in a public place. It's not like he could have done much."

"But he's stronger than me..."

"Case, I'm here. I always will be. You can't get rid of me, I promise."

- - - - -

Far too son, college started. Casey and Derek moved into an apartment together and began the hard first year away from home. Emily and Sam started dating in the fall. The four of them would go out on the weekends and go home on Sundays.

"Ok, Derek, quiz me."

"Case, tomorrow is your last mid-term. You've been studying for the last two weeks, you know this."

"Derek, I have got to do good or I could fail out of college!"

"Case, even I'm not failing out of college. There's no reason for you to think that. Even if you tank one exam, it's not like Ms. Keener supreme won't pass with an 'A'.

"I'm not a keener."

"Shut up, Case, you so are," and then Derek pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her, studying forgotten.

- - - - -

"So, Casey, are you and Derek coming home for Christmas?" Lizzie asked Casey over the phone.

"Yes. We're heading down there tomorrow. I bought Derek the perfect gift. I found a super cool old hockey jersey signed by some famous hockey player. I wonder what Derek got me."

Lizzie laughed at her sister trying to get her to tell. The whole family knew what Derek was getting Casey and no one, not even Marti would tell.

"Casey, you know I can't tell you what he's getting you. He'd kill me. But I can tell you that you are simply going to love it and he picked it out himself."

* * *

**I know it's kind of short...but I will be definitely be updating faster. Summer will be here soon! Boo! My boyfriend will be leaving our town and heading three hours a way to stay with his dad for the summer and then heading to College Station for college...Go Aggies! But sad for me :(**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well...I am probably going to be ending this story soon. I've got another one with one chapter out there. It's called "The Mysterious Awakening." So, look for it! And now what you have all been waiting for...**

* * *

"Aw...he picked it out himself? No one helped?"

"No, so if you don't like it, which you will, you can't blame us!"

"But, Lizzie, he's been acting so strange lately. It's seems he's being distant. Are you sure he still wants me? What if he wants to break up but is afraid because of the family?"

"Casey, shut up. We both know that Derek loves you. Maybe he's just nervous about something. He isn't going to break up with you and plus this is Derek, he wouldn't stay together just for the family."

"Yeah you're right. But-"

"Casey, I got to go. Edwin just got home with the present we picked out for Nora. I've got to go wrap it. See you soon."

"Okay, bye Lizzie."

- - - - -

Derek was putting Casey and his bags in his car. Casey was freaking out, thinking they forgot something.

"Case, come on! We need to leave like 15 minutes ago."

"But I can't help feeling we're forgetting something."

"Case, you made a list and checked off everything from it. We're not forgetting anything."

"But what if I left something off the list?"

"You are Casey McDonald. You didn't."

"Ugh!" Casey frustratingly went back in their one room apartment to search one more time.

Derek rolled his eyes as he got in the car and started it up, waiting for Casey to just give up so they could get on the road. He turned up a CD of D-Rock and was drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel when Casey got in the car.

"Give up?"

"I know I forgot something."

"Case, I'm sure you didn't. Do you have all the presents for the family?"

"Yes-wait!" Casey then jumped out of the car and ran back in the apartment. When she ran out, she was carrying a beautifully wrapped package. Derek started up the car and took off for their house in London, Canada.

"So you did forget a present!"

"Yeah. And it's the most important one. It's yours."

"You must really be stressed. You keep talking about how wonderful the present you got me is."

"Well that's because you won't even talk about what you got me. Did you even get me one?"

"Of course I got you one," Derek was becoming angry now, "How could you even think I didn't."

"You've been so distant lately...I just didn't know. I mean, Lizzie said you did, but..." Casey looked sad and defeated and Derek instantly softened.

"Case, look I've just had a lot on my mind lately. But I promise, this holiday will be great. Casey, I love you."

"I love you too, Derek."

- - - - -

When Casey and Derek arrived at their home, Marti instantly ran out. It surprised both Casey and Derek that Marti was wearing jeans and a cute shirt. She wasn't dressed up in some crazy outfit like she used to. Marti was really growing up. Derek and Casey both jumped out of the car when they saw her.

"Smerek!!" Marti yelled and ran into Derek's arms.

"Hey there, Smarti," Derek said hugging his baby sister.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Smarti."

Marti pulled out of the hug and ran over to Casey. "Hi Casey!"

"Hi Marti. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Then, Marti grabbed both Derek's and Casey's hands and pulled them into the house.

"Hey kids!" Nora greeted them when the walked through the door.

"Hey mom!" Casey went to hug her mom.

"Hey Nora!" Derek kind of half waved to her. "Where is my dad?"

"Oh, George ran to the store, but he should be back soon."

Then, Lizzie and Edwin ran down the stairs. It shocked Casey how old they both looked. Lizzie and Edwin were now 15 yeas old now. She remembered when Derek and her were that age. Yelling and fighting, but secretly attracted to each other. But Lizzie and Edwin never fought. They were the best of friends.

"Casey! Derek!" Lizzie screamed as she ran to hug her sister and then Derek.

"Hey Case. Hey Bro." Edwin hugged both of them after Lizzie.

"I'm going to go get our stuff out of the car. I'm guessing we're staying in our old rooms?"

"Yeah, they are still there for you," Nora answered.

"I'll help, Derek."

"Don't worry, Case, I'll get it. You catch up."

- - - - -

"Well guys, Christmas is in only three days. Are you excited?" George asked the family at dinner.

"Yeah! I hope I get a pony!" Marti said.

* * *

**Marti...Marti...Marti...so any ideas about what Derek got Casey for Christmas?? And maybe it has to do with why Casey thinks he's being so distant?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Man I love Marti! She cracks me up! Okay, here's the update!**

* * *

"Marti, aren't you a little bit too old to want a pony?" Derek asked.

"Derek, how many times do I have to tell you that no girl is ever too old to want a pony!" Casey said laughing.

Marti stuck out her tongue at Derek after Casey told him that. George and Nora laughed because no matter what happened between all of them, the dinner table would always be the same. Except for Casey and Derek not fighting as much, of course.

- - - - -

Edwin walked into Derek's old room where Casey and Derek were looking through their senior yearbook. Even though it was barely six months since they had graduated, it seemed like forever.

"Derek...er...can I talk to you?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah, sure, come on down."

"Alone?"

"I'll take that as my hint to leave. I'm just going to call Emily and see if she and Sam came down for Christmas," Casey said then kissed Derek before walking to her own room.

"So, Ed, what's up?"

"Well, there's this girl I like...have liked for quite a while...and..."

"Well, tell her. Trust me, the best thing you can do is to tell her."

"Well, I think she already knows...and I think she likes me back."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, Derek, it's..."

"It's?"

"Lizzie."

- - - - -

"He Liz, come on in," Casey said as she saw her younger sister standing by her door frame.

"Hey Case. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, shoot."

"I like a boy and he likes me back."

"Okay? I don't see the problem."

"Well, it's not really a problem. I just need your point of view. And that's because it is Edwin."

Just then, Derek walked briskly into Casey's room, pulled her up from her bed, and said "We need to talk now." He then pulled her behind him as he made his way for bathroom. Once in there, he looked them in.

"What?"

"Case, Edwin likes Lizzie and he claims she likes him back."

"Yes, Lizzie likes him too. What are you getting at?

"He wants advice."

"Give him some then. Lizzie's his step-sister...just like I'm yours...getting it?"

"Oh...okay I can do that..."

And Lizzie and Casey talked all night while Derek and Edwin had a ten minute long conversation.

- - - - -

"Santa's coming tonight!" Marti told Derek, the look of innocent joy in her eyes."

"Yes, have you been good this year?"

"Yes, Smerek, very good."

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

Just then, Casey entered the house with Emily and Sam. After they exchanged hellos, Sam and Emily sat down the presents they had brought with them.

"Sam, did you get me a present?" Marti asked quite cutely.

* * *

**Yes, ending with another Marti question! So, I hope you liked chapter 21...review plz! Oh and I believe I'm only going to do 25 chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**ok so this chapter isn't very long...it's just a filler...**

* * *

Sam laughed and said, "How could I forget to get Marti a present? Here you go!"

Marti took the present out of Sam's hands and began to unwrap it. "It's a purse! Oh cool thanks Sam!" and then Marti ran off to show her dad and Nora.

"Sam here's your present from Derek and me. Em, here is yours," Casey said handing them both presents.

"And here are Derek's and yours," Emily said nodding toward the gifts on the floor.

The four friends opened their gifts and began to talk when the doorbell rang. Derek jumped off his chair and answered the door where he was shocked to find Ralph.

"Hey Ralph!"

"Hey D!" Ralph walked in and said hi to the rest of the group.

"Since when have you and Emily been dating?" Ralph asked.

"We started dating our second week in university," Sam answered.

The five friends kept talking until about five when the said they had to go considering it was Christmas Eve.

- - - - -

"Okay! It's time to exchange presents!" Nora said happily.

The family all sat down and exchanged presents. Finally it came time for Derek and Casey to exchange gifts. Casey happily grabbed her meticulously wrapped gift and handed it to Derek.

"Open it before I open yours okay?"

"Okay..." and then he began to unwrap it. "Wow, Case, I love it! It's so great!" He leaned over and kissed Casey. Then he grabbed a gift and handed it to Casey.

Nora and Lizzie looked at each other quizzically. This wasn't the present they helped Derek pick out and they began to wonder what Derek was up to.

Casey began to open the present. There was a charm bracelet and a few charms.

"Every charm represents something important in our relationship. Here is a graduation charm, a Christmas charm, a hockey stick charm (to remind them of their friend Thomas), and one other charm. This one was a ring.

"I get them all...except the ring..." Casey said.

* * *

**So why did Derek get her the ring charm? Hmm...what's up his sleeve? Review and you will know!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I'm updating again!! I just had to keep going!**

* * *

"Oh you know, there was a sell on the charms...buy three got one free. And the only other one even remotely possible was a purple dinosaur. So, you can just think of this one as a charm for the future."

"Oh Derek, I love it!" she hugged him and kissed him.

"Alright guys! Casey made cookies and brownies! Let's go get some snacks before we watch Christmas movies," Nora announced.

Everyone got up and went into the kitchen except Casey who just looked at the bracelet, a tear coming to her eye. She wondered how Derek could be so romantic as to get her a charm bracelet. It really was a sweet thing. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Lizzie and Edwin did not come back into the living room to watch movies.

- - - - -

"And why did we have to come to the game's closet?" Edwin asked, half-way annoyed with his step-sister.

"Because. That gift that Derek got Casey, that wasn't what my mom and I helped him pick out."

"So? Maybe he decided he wanted to give her this instead."

"So, has he changed his mind?"

"About?"

"Oh never mind...it's not really that big of a deal I guess."

"Lizzie, you are so confusing."

"Thanks...that's so sweet of you," she said, sarcasm dropping from every word she said.

"Sorry. It's just...sometimes, I don't understand you."

"What do you mean? You and I have always seen eye to eye on everything. We practically share a brain."

"Like, sometimes I get this feeling that maybe you...I think maybe you...but then I re-think and come up with you don't..."

"Maybe I do what? Or don't what? Now look at who is being confusing."

"Umm...well..."

"Spit it out Venturi."

"That maybe you like me...?" he said questiohwningly.

"Stop thinking."

"Oh..." he said, thinking she meant she didn't like him.

"No, I do like you. It's just you need to stop thinking and changing your mind. Feel with your heart. Hasn't Casey and Derek's relationship taught you anything? If they thought about it, they would have never gotten together. You've got to trust your heart and let it guide-"

Lizzie never finished her speech, Edwin let his heart guide him into grabbing Lizzie and kissing her.

- - - - -

"Bed time! Lizard, Edwin, Marti, better go to sleep or Santa can't come," Nora hollered so everyone in the house could hear.

"But Nora, it's only 10:30, why do me and Lizzie have to go to bed?"

"Because Santa is coming!"

"Let's not argue...let's just go."

"Nora, how come Casey and Derek don't have to go to bed yet?" Marti questioned.

"Because, Santa needs them to be her helpers!" Nora said, hoping the young girl would believe.

* * *

**Well, only two chapters left until my story comes to an end...kinda sad :(**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, I got this chapter out sooner than I thought I would, considering my index finger is broken on my right hand... hahaha well here you guys and gals go!**

* * *

"_Her_ helpers? But isn't Santa a man?"

"Yes, Marti, I just messed up. Okay, now off to bed."

"But why does he need helpers? Doesn't he have elves?"

"Yes, but the elves get tired sometimes so Santa asks special people to help."

"And Casey and my Smerek got picked?" Marti said, eyes becoming wide.

"Yes, now go to bed or Santa can't come."

"Okay, but first let me say goodnight to Casey and Smerek."

After Marti said her goodnights, she went to her room and went to sleep. Usually, it would have taken the family much longer to put her to bed, but was excited about Santa coming. After all of the younger kids were asleep, Casey, Derek, Nora and George finished up what the needed to do and went to bed.

- - - - -

Casey and Derek were asleep in Derek's bed when Marti rushed in.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" she yelled jumping up and down beside the bed.

"Marti, it's -" Casey began.

"Six in the morning," Derek finished.

"So, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" and then Marti rushed out to wake the rest of the house.

Casey removed herself from Derek's arms and made her way downstairs. She put on a cup of coffee as she watched Edwin and Lizzie sleepily come down the stairs. About five minutes later, her mom and George came into the kitchen. George sent her a look as he grabbed some coffee.

"Come on everybody! Let's see what Santa brought us!" Marti yelled jumping up and down once again.

"We can't, we have to wait for Derek," Lizzie told her.

"Be right back guys," Casey said, bounding up the stairs.

"Derek, let's go. It's Christmas day!" she said jumping on top of him.

"Case, if you keep that up, I'm going to either need about three hours alone with you, or a cold shower. Get off."

Knowing she had won, Casey jumped off Derek. "Didn't know I affected you that much!" she said smiling.

"Liar."

"Maybe. Now come on."

Derek got up slowly, stretched, then grabbed Casey and took off running down the stairs, Casey screaming all the way.

"Finally!" Marti said as they came into the living room.

The whole family sat down and began to open Santa's presents.

"Alright! I got a new bike!"

After all the presents were gone, the family was sitting around and talking. Nora was cleaning up when she noticed one present still there.

"There's one left," she said.

"Is it for me?" Marti asked.

"It's for Casey."

* * *

**One chapter left...What can the present be? **


	25. Chapter 25

**So, this is the last chapter for this story...sad :( but here you go!**

* * *

"Goodness, this is a big present, isn't it?" Casey said as she grabbed the present from her mom.

"Who could it be from? You've opened up all your present from everyone," Nora asked.

"I don't know...how about I just open it?"

"Open for crying out loud!" Marti yelled.

Casey began to open the present up. All the attention was focused on Casey, that Edwin and Lizzie felt secure enough to hold hands on the couch. Marti was jumping up and down trying to figure out who the present was from and more importantly what it was. George was definitely clueless and Nora was skeptical. However, Derek was twitching with anticipation.

Casey had unwrapped the box and was opening it. "This is strange. Another, smaller box." Casey kept opening up the boxes until she got to a fairly small one.

"There's a card in this one."

"Well, read it honey," Nora prompted.

"Okay, 'Dear Casey, There's a man in your life that loves you more than anything in the world. You have his heart for the rest of your life. So there's something he needs to know. Love, Santa.' I'm so confused."

Nora and Lizzie finally understood what was going on. Casey kept opening the boxes and all she had was emptiness. Casey turned to look at Derek, who had been awfully quiet since the present was found. Slowly, Derek got down on one knee and grabbed Casey's hand.

"Santa was right, you know. There is something I need to know," Derek told her, looking in her eyes.

Casey felt like she couldn't breath. She never realized that this could be the present. She saw Derek pull a small, ring-sized box out of his pocket.

"Case, I know it may seem really soon, but I love you with all of my heart. I don't want to be with out you ever again. Will you marry me? I mean, not know, we could have a long eng-"

Casey stopped him with a kiss and then said, "Yes!"

Nora's eyes glistened with tears as she looked at her daughter and step-son. Edwin said, "Finally." While Lizzie's smile got huge. Marti jumped up and down screaming, "She said yes!" and George just sat there in a happy shock.

- - - - -

"That was a nice story, Uncle Edwin. But, my mom and dad are not together."

"I know. But they still love each other. In fact, your Aunt Lizzie, your Aunt Marti, and I are going to get them back together, somehow. They both have to be here for Lizzie and my wedding."

"Really? That would be great! I mean, I love living with Mommy, but I hate only visiting Daddy during the Summer and at holidays."

"I know, Daisy. I know."

"But, why are they not together anymore?"

"That's a story for a different day, sweetheart. But now, it's time for bed."

"Okay, goodnight, Uncle Edwin. But, when is Daddy going to be home?"

"His coach let's him off to come for the wedding tomorrow morning, so he'll be here tomorrow night."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Daisy."

* * *

**Hmm...interesting twist huh? So, should I make a sequel? Let me know what you think! **


	26. Author's Note

Hey guys! It's me...okay, so I am going to do a sequel...It will explain what happened and how they will end up...don't worry I'm such a sucker for DASEY!

Anyways, don't expect it for a while because my boyfriend and my brother graduate Friday. Plus, this week and next week will be mainly spent spending all my free time with my boyfriend before he leaves for summer and then to A&M College Station...GIG 'EM AGGIES!

But, it will happen! Don't you just love Casey and Derek's daughter's name: Daisy...how more perfect could it be?

Okay, well, I guess that about wraps up this session...I'll still be working on my two other stories. My "Life With Derek": The Mysterious Awakening. And my "Fairy Tale": The Truth about Fairy Tales. You should totally check them out!

By the way, the beach is awesome...unless your dumb boyfriend decides to be funny and pull the strings on your bikini so the top falls off...but it was just me and him at that part of the beach so thank God above that no one saw it!

Peace, Love, and "All that Jazz"


End file.
